Time: On The Rise and On The Run
by Gryffindors.beat.Slytherin.731
Summary: Voldemort is rising and Dumbledore needs to buy the Potters time. Harry and Hannah are sent to hiding in Lima, Ohio with Remus and Tonks. They are to strengthen their dueling skills. There, the twins meet new people and join the Glee Club! Damian McGinty!
1. Buy Them Time

**A/N: Happy Christmas everyone! **I said that I would update "Letters To No One" for Christmas, but I couldn't get many ideas! (I post 5 letters per chapter). If you haven't read it. READ IT NOW. So far, I've gotten positive feedback, so you might like it! Also, if you haven't read "One Last Goodbye" yet, read that as well! It's about George finding the Resurrection Stone, five years after the Battle of Hogwarts. Also, read "Why So Sirius?" to learn more about Hannah's character. I'm experimenting with this story a bit, so fair warning if it's not the best.

First of all, set after fourth-year, Voldemort is rising, but Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape feel that Harry and Hannah aren't exactly ready. They discuss a plan and . . . poof! Idea: The Potter twins will be sent to a place where Voldemort is inactive.

DAMIAN MCGINTY! Yeah. I'm gonna use Damian McGinty instead of his name in the show (Rory Flanagan) I mean, I like the last name Flanagan . . . but I like the name Damian. Haha.

Also, I was originally going to have the talk between Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape as chapter one, but I felt it was too short, and combined chapter two with it. If you think this is boring, that's only because it's the beginning. Hopefully things will begin to pick up as the kids get to America.

* * *

><p>"What can we do, Albus?"<p>

"The most we can do, I'm afraid, is prepare our army, Minerva."

Albus Dumbledore rubbed his temples, concentrating on the plan for the following term of school. The previous school year had just finished up with the uprising of the Dark Lord—Voldemort. After partaking in the Triwizard Tournament, Harry James Potter along with his twin sister, Hannah Lily Potter, had witnessed Voldemort rise once again. Voldemort was on the run and Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall and Severus Snape were not sure if the Potter twins would be ready for the future duel between them and the Dark Lord.

"Sir," started Professor Snape, "may I suggest sending the Potters to a place where the Dark Lord is inactive?"

Dumbledore blinked his eyes, taking in Snape's contribution. Before Dumbledore could reply to Snape, McGonagall opened her mouth and countered Snape.

"And what good would that do, Severus?"

Dumbledore concluded that she didn't seem very fond of sending the kids away.

"First of all, Minerva, by sending the Potters to an area that the Dark Lord is unaware of, it would keep them safe for at least awhile. Second, we could provide them with professors to teach them in the ways of Wizard Duel and ways to protect themselves; ways to fight and take the Dark Lord down," replied Snape.

"And their studies?" McGonagall asked.

"Would be taught to them by the professors that travel with them," he said calmly.

Dumbledore nodded his head in understanding and McGonagall responded to Dumbledore's nod incredulously.

"Albus? You agree with this plan?"

"It makes sense, Minerva. It could buy us, and the Potters as well. The only problem is, where?" Dumbledore asked.

"I was in my studies, and came across a city in America, sir," Snape began.

Dumbledore nodded at him to continue.

"Lima, Ohio, sir."

Dumbledore and McGonagall sat still, processing the information.

"And who would be the ones to teach the twins, Severus?" answered Dumbledore.

Snape had kept a straight face throughout the entire conversation and continued doing so.

"I was thinking that you would suggest them, sir. My only input is that it be two qualified wizards to go with them."

Dumbledore nodded for the third time during that conversation.

"Albus?"

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows at McGonagall.

"May I suggest Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks? The twins get along very well with Remus, and I'm sure they'd get along with Miss Tonks, also."

Snape nodded his head in agreement, despite having a slight dislike to Remus Lupin. It wasn't due to his lycanthropy that Snape disliked him, but old school memories. Remus Lupin had belonged to a group called the Marauders. The Marauders consisted of James Potter, the twins' father, Sirius Black, the godfather of the twins, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew, who had switched his allies to the Dark Lord's side. James and Sirius had bullied Snape for the majority of their Hogwarts life, and neither Remus nor Peter had ever decided to tell them to stop.

"Very well. The Potters will be sent to Lima, Ohio in America," concluded Dumbledore.

"But sir!" added Snape.

"Yes, Severus?"

"The Trace."

"The Trace?" asked McGonagall.

"I will personally take care of that, Severus."

Snape nodded, and soon enough, McGonagall, too, nodded slowly.

"Severus, Minerva. If you would be so kind, could you please begin to create a back-story for the Potters, as well as Remus and Tonks to use during their time in America? And could you also find a school to register Harry and Hannah in for the following term?" Dumbledore requested.

"Of course, sir," chorused Snape and McGonagall.

* * *

><p>"Professor, what exactly do you mean by 'move to America'?" chorused Harry and Hannah Potter.<p>

Dumbledore had taken the liberty of traveling to 4 Privet Drive in Little Whinging, Surrey, to inform the Potters of the previously discussed plan with McGonagall and Snape.

"Precisely that. You see, Harry, Hannah, Voldemort is on the move, and I know you'd like to fight, but some of us feel as if you aren't yet ready for your challenge in the nearby future," replied Dumbledore calmly.

"'Us' who?" retorted Harry.

"What do you mean we're not ready!" yelled Hannah.

Vernon and Petunia Dursley looked as if they wanted to chastise the twins for being so loud, but shrank back when they acknowledged the topic of the conversation. Dudley simply sat between his parents, not knowing whether to cower in fear or sneer at the mention of Wizardry.

"That is to remain unsaid, Harry. And Hannah, you two are only soon-to-be fifth-years. We have absolutely no idea when Voldemort is going to strike back, and we aren't willing to take the chance of waiting for him. Our idea is to send you to an area where Voldemort and his allies are inactive and train you there. Of course, we're going to have to limit your use of magic just in case Voldemort gains control over the Ministry of Magic," said Dumbledore, his blue eyes shining in the light.

"Limit our magic? We get to use magic? Aren't we underage? Voldemort's going to take over the Ministry of Magic? Wait . . . where exactly are we going? We're not going to Antarctica, are we?" Harry had a million questions, but Hannah had eventually intervened.

"But we can't possibly go by ourselves, Professor!" answered Hannah.

Uncle Vernon's eyes seemed to bulge slightly; he seemed to believe that he and his family would be escorting _and_ living with the Potters in the new town, or even country.

"We're not going with them, are we? Mr. erm . . . Dum . . ." started Uncle Vernon, carefully.

"Please, call me Albus."

Uncle Vernon simply nodded his head.

"You see, Vernon-may I call you that?"

Uncle Vernon nodded at him to continue.

"We, the Order of the Phoenix, have chosen to have two fully qualified wizards accompany Harry and Hannah to Lima, Ohio in America. There, the four of them will live a semi-normal life. Which means that Harry and Hannah will be going to a Muggle school," Hannah stiffened at the mention of this, she had never been to a Muggle school, "and Remus and Tonks will be teaching them the necessary duelling skills after school."

"Will we be paying for their trip, erm, Albus?" questioned Vernon.

Dumbledore lifted his head in understanding.

"No, no, no, Vernon," started Dumbledore, as Vernon nodded his head in approval, "you see, we will provide the money for this trip, but I'm afraid I will have to ask you to help us purchase the house. We're not very good with Muggle money, you see."

"And the plane ride?" asked Vernon, hesitantly.

"Plane? Ah, yes, those flying machines you Muggles use . . . ah . . . well, as soon as we get clearance from the Minister for Magic, Harry and Hannah will do side Apparition with Remus and Tonks, so there will be no need for a plane."

Dumbledore smiled, but Uncle Vernon simply looked at him as if he was a mad-man. This obviously made no sense to him, but Dumbledore didn't seem to mind. Harry and Hannah exchanged nervous glances with each other at the mention of Apparition. They had only heard of Apparition when Bill, Charlie and Percy Apparated to the Quidditch World Cup during the summer before fourth-year. Charlie had to take his Apparition exam twice before passing.

"Sure," mumbled Vernon.

Dumbledore looked at Petunia and Dudley for approval. Petunia nodded her head slowly, still not ready to face the man. As a kid, when Lily had received her letter to Hogwarts, Petunia had written a letter to Dumbledore, asking for permission to attend Hogwarts. However, he had denied her, seeing as she didn't possess any magical abilities. Since then, Petunia hadn't been fond of Albus Dumbledore.

Dudley cowered in Dumbledore's stare. Even though it was a fairly pleasant one, Dudley found it odd. His parents always told him that people like Harry, _magical _people, weren't normal.

Dumbledore nodded contently.

"Excellent. Harry, Hannah, you two will begin your Muggle studies very shortly. You two will learn about American Muggles and Remus and Tonks will begin to help you create a fake biography. You will still keep your names, but this is just in case anyone asks about your past, because it's more than likely that they will. Any questions?" asked Dumbledore, his eyes gleaming.

Hannah and Harry shook their heads as Dumbledore stood up from his chair in the Dursleys' living room.

"Farewell, until next time. Also, I will warn you that American Muggles are quite different from British Muggles, so be prepared," said Dumbledore, with a small smile.

With that last comment, Dumbledore walked towards the door and the twins heard a _crack_, which meant that he probably Apparated back. Harry and Hannah exchanged a few looks until Uncle Vernon looked at them with a confused face and opened his mouth to speak.

"To your room! Now! Off you go! Go do whatever that man told you to do. The sooner you do, the sooner you get out of my house . . ." Uncle Vernon muttered the last part under his breath.

Harry and Hannah simply stared at their uncle, unsure of whether to listen to him or stay.

"GO!" bellowed Petunia.

Her outburst seemed to have spooked them into rushing up to their room, because the twins were gone in less than three seconds. Even Vernon was cowering under the tone of her voice.

"A-Are you all right, dear . . .?" asked Vernon, carefully meandering through the situation.

Petunia nodded slowly, not trusting to use her voice once again. Dudley shifted in his seat awkwardly, and looked at his heads, playing with his thumbs. As if nothing had happened, Petunia and Vernon resumed what they were doing before Dumbledore had entered the home. Everything was back to their very "normal" lifestyle.


	2. Familiar Faces Becoming New People

**A/N: **Next installment of Time: OTR & OTR. Woohoo! I'm thoroughly content with the feedback from this story. Well, besides the lack of reviews of course. People have been putting this as a Favourite Story, and putting it on Story Alert, but I haven't got one single review! How am I supposed to know if you like where this story is going? :( Well yeah. And if you're wondering when they're going to WMHS, that'll probably be around chapter 4 or 5. I'm really sorry if these first chapters are boring, but they have to get the information, you know? The twins'll probably have their birthday or move in the next chapter. Or maybe even both! Because I'm thinking of letting them movie in August, and their birthday is on 31 July, so . . . Yeah! (Sorry if I'm rambling, I tend to do that a lot). I'm probably talking too much in to this . . . I'll shut up now! And here's something I forgot to do last chapter! Gah!

**DISCLAIMER:** Under no circumstances whatsoever do I own the Harry Potter series. That all belongs to J.K. Rowling, the most amazing author alive, and I love her and owe her my childhood. I just own Hannah :)

**P.S.** Anyone excited for 2012? I'm not readyyyy! Only two days left! Today and tomorrow.

* * *

><p><em>Ding-dong!<em>

"Will you get that, boy!" cried Uncle Vernon.

Harry and Hannah rushed out of their room to the front door. Today was the day Remus and Tonks would come to tutor them for American Muggle school and create their fake identities.

_Ding-dong!_

"I said get that!"

As they reached the foot of the stairs, Hannah lightly shoved her brother and knocked him off balance. During that split second that Harry was unbalanced, Hannah added a jump in her step and was able to reach the door first.

"What did we say about running in the house?" bellowed Aunt Petunia.

Harry grumbled, irritated by his sister's antics.

"Sorry, Aunt Petunia," he said.

Hannah giggled and turned the lock to the front door. Even though they were turning fifteen in about a month, they still liked to fool around as brother and sister.

When Hannah opened the door, the twins came face to face with a man with light brown hair with flecks of gray and a pale face, and a woman with mousy brown hair and a heart-shaped face. Both of them had twinkling eyes, the man's a little more tired than the woman's, but overall, they were both happy.

"Harry, Hannah!" said the woman.

"Tonks!" said Harry.

"Nympha—" started Hannah.

"DON'T FINISH THAT, HANNAH," interrupted the woman named Tonks.

The man smirked.

"I didn't say anything! Hello, Remus!" added Hannah.

"My kids!" said Remus, enveloping them in a bear hug.

Harry and Hannah grunted due to the impact.

"Uncle Moony!" complained Hannah.

"Need . . . to . . . breath," Harry let out in puffs of air.

Laughter erupted from Tonks's mouth until someone had cleared their throat behind them. Harry and Hannah turned around to find Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia staring at them, annoyed with their behaviour. In his place in front of the television, Dudley was smirking at the lot of them. Remus scratched the back of his neck and stepped in front of the twins, with Tonks by his side.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Dursley. My name is Remus Lupin, and this is Nymphadora Tonks," Tonks cleared her throat in the middle of his sentence, "who likes to be referred to by her surname. We are the 'fully qualified wizards' that Dumbledore mentioned to you the other day. We're here to help Harry and Hannah create fake identities for their time in America, and we will also be tutoring them in their American studies."

Uncle Vernon nodded his head, not completely satisfied with the man that was relaying the information to him.

"Is it too much to ask if we come up to you with questions from time to time? Tonks and I are both half-bloods," Remus was interrupted once again by Hannah tugging on his sleeve. She gave him the 'no magic talk' look and Remus sighed. "Both of us have one magical parent and one, erm, normal parent, so we do know about your lifestyle."

Aunt Petunia just stared at Remus—in her eyes, he had grown two extra heads.

"Fine, fine, just leave the . . . _your people_ talk in _their_ room," concluded Vernon, pointing to the twins.

Harry looked at him incredulously.

"But Uncle Vernon, there isn't enough room for both me _and_ Hannah, never mind all _four_ of us!" he interrupted.

Uncle Vernon shrugged Harry off, but complied anyway.

"Fine, just . . . keep your voices down, all right?"

The twins nodded quickly, and turned to Remus and Tonks.

"Do we need to, erm . . . get anything?" Harry and Hannah said together.

Tonks scratched her chin in mock thought, smiling when she saw Hannah start to giggle.

"Probably just some parchment and quills," said Tonks.

Both twins nodded and started to go to the staircase until Hannah made Harry stay.

"I'll get them," she said. "You guys can plan a little while I get the supplies. Oh, and Hermione sent me some textbooks as an early birthday present. It's about American Muggle stuff, like school."

She bolted up the stairs before anyone could open their mouth to reply. Harry turned around to face the two adults again.

"So, how are we doing this?" asked Harry.

Tired of talking, Remus nodded to Tonks, silently asking her to continue for him.

"Well, for starters, we're going to create our identities," began Tonks, but she was quickly interrupted by Hannah's footsteps. She arrived with various pieces of parchment, two textbooks and four quills.

"Er, that was quick," said Harry, but Hannah ignored his comment completely.

"So what did we discuss?" replied Hannah.

Tonks chuckled to herself before replying.

"As I was saying, we're going to create our identities. Now, Remus and I don't necessarily think people will buy the fact that we're your parents. But then_ I_, being the great witch I am, brought up the fact that I'm a _Metamorphmagus!_ So, I'll change to look more like you two, and we can pretend to be your parents. Is that all right with you?"

Hannah's face lit up at the mention of parents and immediately nodded. Harry was a little more hesitant, but easily complied.

"Great," said Tonks. "Erm . . . would you two be all right if we used your parents' names? Or is that too much to ask? We don't really want to take their places, you know . . ."

Tonks was about to drone on about the Potters' parental situation until Hannah shushed her. The twins shared a look, smiled, and faced the adults again.

"We don't mind," said Hannah, smiling.

"Yeah, I couldn't think of anyone better to act as our parents. Well . . . besides the Weasleys of course. . . OW!" Hannah had smacked Harry on the back of his head. "Gee, that didn't hurt at all, Hannah!"

"Your sarcasm is noted, but I choose to ignore it, brother dearest," replied a smug Hannah.

Remus chuckled seeing the children of his best friend. They were definitely the children of James and Lily Potter.

"As Tonks was saying," Remus interrupted the twins' banter, "we'll pretend to be James and Lily, and you two will still be yourselves. As for your biography . . . hm, well . . ."

"Can we say that you guys were spies and you were stationed in America and that you have to go undercover and we're hiding out there under fake names?" said Harry excitedly.

Remus furrowed his eyebrows together.

". . . Wait, what?"

"Don't mind him, his mind's affected by all the chocolate frogs," concluded Hannah.

"Sure," said Tonks, chuckling. "Well, you're British exchange students, from . . . let's go with Birmingham, I've always wanted to watch the Blues versus the Reds in a football match! Yes. You moved to America to improve your education and experience worldly aspects. Yeah, that sounds about right . . . why is no one writing this down?"

Harry and Hannah scrambled to dip their quills into their inkpots and write down what she was saying.

"Exchange . . . students . . . Birmingham . . ." mumbled Harry.

"Birmingham City . . . Aston Villa . . . football . . ." whispered Hannah.

"No! Hannah! That's irrelevant to your biographies! Those were just side comments!" interjected Tonks.

Hannah was silent for a moment as Harry snickered at his twin sister.

"Oh . . . right . . . I knew that! I was . . . I was . . . just saying that to throw you off!" answered Hannah, secretly crossing off some words on her parchment.

"Right, and my name's Rita Skeeter," muttered Remus.

Hannah's face fell a bit.

"Well . . . maybe you are . . . you could just be using Tonks to get another story out of us," replied Hannah, with a bit of joke in her tone.

The four of them laughed, recalling the articles from the Daily Prophet.

"_Right!"_ laughed Tonks. "So you're exchange students from Birmingham, coming to America to improve your education. You both get your hair colour from me—in my Metamorphmagus form that is—and Harry will get my eyes from me, and Hannah, you'll get your eyes from Remus. That's about all we need to cover as far as biographies go, correct?"

"Yes ma'am!" chorused Harry and Hannah.

"As for your studies," started Remus, "we've contacted someone from the Ministry who is good with Muggle teachings. Harry, I'm sure you learned some topics from the years you were in Muggle school correct?"

Harry nodded proudly as his primary school achievements. They didn't go recognized by Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia, but he was proud of himself nonetheless.

"And Hannah, I suspect you've at least skimmed through those textbooks from Hermione?" continued Remus.

Hannah grinned sheepishly.

"Great! Plan A is currently underway. Now all we have to do is begin," shined Tonks.

Everyone smiled.

"So let's take a look at those textbooks . . ."


	3. Accepting Reality

**A/N:** Hello again! OK, so I'm a bit upset with the lack of reviews. So far, I've gotten positive things like this story being marked as a Favourite Story, and some Review Alerts, but no reviews. I'm being absolutely serious here, how am I supposed to know if what I'm writing is good or bad? Please review! Oh and Happy New Year! (Even though this is being posted on the 2nd . . .)

**IMPORTANT:** Also, as for the dates and stuff. I know in the certificate I put 2011. I figure that I'd rather go with the timeline of Glee, due to it being more modern. Of course, things in the Wizarding World are still going to happen, just . . . in the 21st century, haha. Also, it's come to my attention that you can't use real, nonfictional people in FanFictions. SOOO. I've come to the conclusion the character will still take after Rory Flanagan, just named Damian McGinty. (Can that work?) Also, I'm thinking of including Cameron Mitchell in it, but I need a different last name! Hopefully something with an M, cause I like that their names could be close in the attendance sheet. Best friends :D

**TIMELINE SO FAR:** The meeting between Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape happens a few days after the term ends. Harry and Hannah start their Muggle lessons on the 5th of July, and finish them on the 30th. They have their birthday and farewell party at Grimmauld Place on the 31st. Remus, Tonks, Harry, and Hannah leave for America on the 1st of August. Term starts on the Monday, the 6th of September.

* * *

><p>"And an SSA triangle is?" asked Professor Lanthum.<p>

Hannah raised her hand. It was Harry and Hannah's last lesson of Muggle Studies with Mr. Lanthum and they were reviewing everything they learned so that Harry and Hannah would be prepared for the incoming term. Even though the lessons only included Professor Lanthum, Harry and herself, they stayed accustomed to raising their hands.

Professor Lanthum was an American Ministry of Magic worker that Dumbledore assigned to teach Harry and Hannah their Muggle studies. The Potter twins had lessons on Monday to Friday for four hours each day. Each hour would be for a different academic subject. First would be Chemistry, then U.S. History, and Geometry and lastly, English. Although, Hannah never understood why they had to take English; they could speak it very well. Both Mr. Lanthum and Harry had tried to explain it to her, but to no avail, she developed no understanding. Instead, Harry opted to saying, "You just have to."

As for the twins' school and home, Remus and Tonks learned to use a computer and would stay up for hours, surfing the Internet for good houses. After hours of searching and results of nothing, Remus and Tonks had finally found a house in Lima, Ohio at a fairly well size and price. Along with the house, they found it to be only 1.5 miles from the public high school, William McKinley High School. Together, they would be enrolled as sophomores, or their second year of high school.

"Yes, Hannah?" Professor Lanthum responded.

"That's a side-side-angle triangle. A triangle can be identified as an SSA triangle when we're given two sides and an angle that isn't between the sides," said Hannah, proud of the way she relayed the information.

Professor Lanthum beamed, also proud of Hannah's accomplishment. The twins had come along way with only twenty-five four-hour lessons.

"Correct! When was the Declaration of Independence written? And by who?" he asked, shooting another question at the twins.

This time, it was Harry who raised his hand.

"Erm, it was drafted by . . . Thomas Jefferson, and adopted by the Continental Congress on the fourth of July 1776, Professor," concluded Harry, not entirely satisfied with his answer.

Professor Lanthum chuckled at his lack of confidence.

"Correct! And please, remember that most American students don't refer to their teachers as Professor. Call me, _Mr. _Lanthum. In addition to that previous question, can you name a few of the people who signed the Declaration?"

"John Hancock and Thomas Jefferson are two! _That_ I'm sure of," said Harry confidently.

"John Adams signed it, too!" added Hannah.

Mr. Lanthum laughed, nodding his head in approval.

"That is correct! Last question of today, and you're done with school lessons until Monday, September 6th!" started Mr. Lanthum.

"Wait!" blurted out Harry, completely forgetting about raising his hand. Mr. Lanthum didn't mind however, many American students blurted out answers and responses anyway. "Doesn't term start on the 1st?"

Mr. Lanthum shook his head.

"Nope!" answered Mr. Lanthum.

"What?" asked Hannah, confused by his response. "Why?"

"Can't explain it, mostly because I don't know why. School rarely starts on the same day each school year," concluded Mr. Lanthum. "You both understand now? It's OK if you don't, like I said, I don't." He laughed, and the twins slowly nodded their heads. "All right. The final question is: What is an organic compound? And why are there so many organic compounds?"

The Potters took a few minutes to think. Mr. Lanthum had given them a semi-tough question as a final review. Hannah raised her hand slowly.

"Well, an organic compound is a compound of two or more elements that consist of Carbon and Hydrogen, or something like that . . . right?" responded Hannah, uneasily.

Mr. Lanthum nodded his head, and Harry raised his hand, too.

"And there are a lot of organic compounds because the element Carbon has . . . four valence electrons and can make single, double and triple bonds with many other elements," finished Harry.

"Good enough! Ding ding ding! We have our winners! Congratulations! You guys passed with flying colours!" yelled out Mr. Lanthum.

The small classroom at the British Ministry of Magic erupted with cheers from the three of them. Harry went up to Mr. Lanthum, shaking his hand and thanking him for helping them, whereas Hannah was dancing from her spot behind her desk. All three of them were extremely happy and proud at their accomplishments in only twenty-five days' work, even Mr. Lanthum was d—

"SHHHHHHHHHHHHH! THERE IS A MEETING GOING ON NEXT DOOR!" shushed a Ministry worker.

Mr. Lanthum, Harry and Hannah looked at the Ministry worker sheepishly and whispered a quick 'sorry'. The Ministry worker muttered some colourful words under his breath before closing the door and returning to the meeting.

Harry and Hannah turned back to Mr. Lanthum with dazzling smiles. Mr. Lanthum returned the smile and opened one of the drawers on his desk. He seemed to be searching for something, and the Potter twins could only respond with confused faces.

"I got you guys a little something for your mini 'graduation' and early birthday," said Mr. Lanthum, smiling. He finally emerged from his desk, handing both Harry and Hannah a nicely wrapped, rectangular-shaped box.

"Aw, Mr. Lanthum! You didn't have to!" said Hannah, smiling at the gift.

"Oh stop lying Hannah, you were wishing that he'd give us birthday presents last night!" retorted Harry.

Hannah looked up from the gift, smiling sheepishly. She tore it open quickly, whereas Harry took his sweet time. Inside both boxes was a framed certificate of achievement, which Hannah picked up and read aloud.

"Certificate of Achievement. This certifies that Hannah Lily Potter has completed 25 days of American Muggle schooling on Friday, the 30th of July, 2011. Signed, Mr. Andrew Lanthum," Hannah read off the paper.

"Thanks Mr. Lanthum! Oh, hey, there's stuff under the certificate," said Harry. "New parchment, quills, pens, pencils, notebooks, binders, this must have cost a fortune! Is this all for us? Our school supplies?"

Mr. Lanthum nodded.

"Well, the parchment and quills are for writing back to England. I knew you'd probably like to write to your friends, Ron and Hermione, yeah? But just so you know, most Muggles aren't accustomed to seeing owls flying out windows and sending letters. And I _know_ that most people in Ohio don't see owls very often. So learn to use the regular post from time to time," said Mr. Lanthum, jokingly. "And it wasn't too expensive. Just trying to make your experience in America more enjoyable and easier."

"Thank you Professor Lanthum! No! I mean, Mr. Lanthum! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" exclaimed a jovial Hannah.

"Yeah, thanks!" beamed Harry.

"No problem, just promise me you won't fail once you get to the actual school," joked Mr. Lanthum.

"Er, _well_," started Hannah.

Harry and Mr. Lanthum cleared their throats.

"I'm only joking!" laughed Hannah.

"One more thing," chuckled Mr. Lanthum.

"Yeah?" chorused Harry and Hannah.

"I'm invited for your birthday/farewell party, right?" joked Mr. Lanthum.

"OF COURSE!" echoed the twins.

Mr. Lanthum raised his right eyebrow. He obviously didn't expect that answer to erupt from their mouths.

"All right then! At, er, Snuffles' place right?" said Mr. Lanthum, lowering his voice slightly. In the wizard world, you can never know what kind of people are watching.

Mr. Lanthum was well aware of the Order. In fact, after tutoring the twins for some days, Dumbledore had asked him to join the Order of the Phoenix, and he complied happily. When he wasn't teaching the twins, he was providing some inside information to Dumbledore. A secret weapon is what Sirius liked to call Mr. Lanthum. He worked with the American _and_ British Ministries of Magic, and kept up with Cornelius Fudge, the British Minister for Magic from time to time.

Harry nodded his head.

"Tomorrow. Mrs. Weasley tells us we're going to eat lunch altogether and then start the party immediately, so that Hannah, Remus, Tonks and I can get to sleep early and get a head start on traveling to America. What was that slang you taught us that some Americans said?" answered Harry.

"Souped, right?" asked Hannah. Mr. Lanthum nodded his head. "Hah! I'm souped! Tomorrow's gonna be a good day! I hope people in America are pretty nice."

Harry nodded his head in agreement. Tomorrow and the day after were going to be a big day for the four of them.

* * *

><p>"Happy Birthday toooooooooooooooo yooouuuuuuuu!" sang Sirius.<p>

Everyone laughed as Sirius sang out on the last notes of "Happy Birthday".

"Come on, Harry! Hannah! Blow out the candles and make a wish!" blurted out Tonks.

"And make it a good one! Merlin knows we need some good things in this darkness right now," joked Ron.

Mrs. Weasley looked at her son with big eyes. Everyone took a moment to process what Ron had just said. Usually he was so blunt and oblivious to everything, but this sentence made everyone realize how dark everything was going to be. Dark times were ahead, and everyone needed to prepare themselves.

"Mr. Weasley is right," said Dumbledore. "We do need some happiness and light in the upcoming darkness. The Dark Lord is rising and we're going to need a bit of last minute joy before reality really hits us."

The occupants of the room nodded their heads slowly, all thinking the same thing. What's going to happen? No matter how hard anyone tried to hide it, one look at one of their faces gave away the answer. Everyone was scared. Who wouldn't be? Those who had been old enough to remember the effects of the First Wizarding War knew what terrors could happen in this second one. They knew that things could quite possibly be worse now. However, they didn't have Harry and Hannah Potter until the end of the First Wizarding War, and now they're present and ready to fight for the Second Wizarding War. Just as Voldemort was getting stronger, so were the Potters.

"Don't worry everyone," blurted out Hannah, breaking the awkward silence that had engulfed the room.

"That's why we're leaving. To get stronger! To beat Voldemort a second time," added Harry, his voice getting stronger by the second.

"And when we come back, we'll be stronger than ever," said Hannah proudly.

"We don't know what's going to happen while we're gone, and we certainly don't know what's going to happen once _we_ get to _America_," started Harry, pausing to let his twin continue.

"But what we do know is that we want you, Ron and Hermione to be the heroes Hogwarts needs. And you won't be doing it alone-"

"-You'll have the Order and other students, like Fred, George and Ginny to help you."

Harry and Hannah finished their short speech and an awkward silence engulfed the room once again. Until Mrs. Weasley started to tear up, that is.

"I guess it's true that one does get stronger and wiser as they grow up," said Mrs. Weasley shakily, breaking the second silence of that afternoon. "You two are so different from that first day on the Platform in your first year. You're older, you're stronger, you're smarter, and you're wiser. It's hard to believe you're really growing up."

Harry and Hannah smiled, opening the arms, signaling that they wanted a hug from Mrs. Weasley. She happily walked over to them, putting her arms around the two growing adolescents.

"Hey, we're growing up too, mum!" interrupted Fred and George, jokingly.

Mrs. Weasley laughed softly, a few tears streaming down her cheeks.

"You boys want a hug like the little ones you are?" asked Mr. Weasley, coming up behinds the Weasley twins.

"That's not true—" started Fred.

"—We aren't little!" finished George.

Everyone in the room laughed.

"Leave it to Fred and George Weasley to ruin a special, sentimental moment with silly jokes," concluded Remus, a smile on tired face.

Laughs erupted once again. It was a happy laughter, one filled with hope and strength for the future. Even though they would all be going their separate ways tomorrow, they were ready to plunge into the unknown together.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW PLEASE. I'LL LOVE YOU FOREVER. <strong>Does that sound too desperate . . .? Sorry, I just want reviews -.-

ALSO. Damian's coming in next chapter :D! Lima, Ohio, GET READY FOR THE POTTERS.


	4. Apparition & 720 Mount St

**A/N: **Hello again! OK, now I'm much happier with the feedback I'm getting. Although, more reviews are appreciated . . . Haha. Erm, so in this chapter, we finally see the Potters travel to Lima! How exciting :D Yeah, sorry if this chapter isn't very good, my mind's completely jumbled right now. I was going to address something here, but I've just forgotten what I was going to say . . .

**OCs NEEDED**: So, I remembered that I'm not very good at creating completely original characters, and decided this! Erm, I guess we're going to need characters of the Trouble Tones, yes? I think you need 12 people in order to qualify for Sectionals, and Sugar, Mercedes, Brittany and Santana make up four. So I'll need 8 minor characters to play the rest of the Trouble Tones. (Keep in mind that I'm keeping the story line similar to the show and HP, so there won't be too much interaction with those OCs). And McKinley High needs it's bullies and b****es, so I guess 3 of them for their little clique :P (they'll appear a couple times in the story) And maybe 1-2 other people to be friends with Harry and Hannah. The numbers might change in the future, but that's all I can think of for now. (See bottom for details).

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the Harry Potter series, nor do I own the popular TV show, Glee. I wish I could be on Glee though . . . stupid 18 age limit thing. Funny how they won't use people who are actually in high school when the show takes _place_ in a high school . . .

* * *

><p>"So this is goodbye . . ."<p>

"It's not forever, you know," said Harry, a sad smile etched upon his face.

"We'll come back, just like we said," added Hannah, an identical look on her face.

Today was the day that Harry, Hannah, Remus and Tonks were going to travel to Lima, Ohio and begin a new life under the radar. It was eleven in the morning at 12 Grimmauld Place and everyone was saying their farewells in the sitting room. Some people, like Mrs. Weasley and Hermione, found it difficult to say goodbye. Others tried to mask their sadness and fear for the future with jokes and laughter, but that's what Fred and George always did.

"Oi, you'll miss us, right?" echoed the Weasley twins.

Both set of twins shared knowing smiles, and they all immediately knew what to say.

"Never," chorused Harry and Hannah.

Unfortunately, Fred and George had said, "Of course," at the same time the Potters said 'never'. The Weasley twins gave the Potter twins their best 'lost puppy' look before resorting to the phrase, "Fine. We don't need you. The Weasleys will OWN you!" With that, they scurried away, mischievous grins stuck on their identical faces.

Ginny walked up to the Potter twins.

"What are those two up to this time?" she asked skeptically. Out of the corner of her eye, Ginny saw Fred creeping over to their trunks, while George stood a few paces away, attempting to look innocent.

Hannah shrugged, giving Ginny a tight hug.

"I'll miss you, Gin. Thanks for being the best little sister ever," admitted Hannah. Every word she uttered was true. They had become very close due to Hannah's constant teasing towards Ginny's little crush on Harry.

Harry shoved his sister out of the way, causing Ginny to shake in laughter.

"I'm going to miss you, too! Also," said Harry, dropping his voice down to a whisper that only he, Ginny and Hannah could hear, "keep an eye on Ron for me? I'm not sure if Hermione can do it on her own."

Hannah sniggered as Ginny nodded, trying to subside her giggles.

"Harry, Hannah! It's time to go," called Tonks.

The Potters gave Ginny a quick nod before walking over to Tonks. They saw Sirius leaning against the doorframe of the sitting room and realized what they forgot to do.

"Wait! Remus, Tonks, could you—" started Harry.

"—Give us a moment with Uncle Padfoot?" ended Hannah.

Sirius smiled from his place in the room. Remus nodded, wondering when he'd be able to see his best friend again after the move.

"Hi, Uncle Padfoot," mumbled Hannah sadly.

"It's hard to believe we're leaving you when we only _just_ got you back . . ." admitted Harry.

Sirius smiled a bit, engulfing the twins in a hug.

"Hey, look at me right now," commanded Sirius, making Harry and Hannah look up at him, "just like you said, it isn't goodbye forever. Just . . . see you later. You two have to promise me you'll write as much as you can, all right?"

"Of course! Although, we're going to have to learn how to send you stuff in the post another way . . ." Hannah's voice trailed off.

"Yeah, imagine a bunch of owls flying in and out of windows in a suburban area," joked Harry.

Sirius's eyes widened.

"HARRY'S USED HIS MUGGLE TERMINOLOGY CORRECTLY," yelled Sirius.

Some applause and laughter were heard from the group.

"Bye Uncle Padfoot," chorused Harry and Hannah, giving Sirius a hug.

Harry and Hannah strode over to Remus and Tonks, hopeful smiles etched on their faces.

"Ready to go?" asked Remus.

Hannah nodded.

"All right. Hannah, you'll do Side-Along Apparition with Tonks, and Harry, you'll do Side-Along Apparition with me," instructed Remus.

"Fair warning. Apparition makes you feel a bit uneasy the first couple times, so if you feel dizzy or something, let us know, all right?" Tonks said.

The twins nodded once again, taking hold of their arms.

"Bye guys," the Potters said before they felt the uneasy whirl of Apparition.

Everything went black and Hannah felt like she was being pressed from all different directions. It was hard to breathe with the feeling of iron bands tightening around her chest. Her eyeballs were being forced back into her head and her eardrums were being pushed deeper into her skull. She was starting to hate Apparition. **(A/N: This part was taken from Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, but slightly altered. So yeah. DISCLAIMERRR)**

Hannah felt a popping in her ears as her feet touched ground once more. The feeling of uneasiness had gone away, but there was an awkwardness in her stomach that just wouldn't leave.

"A-Are we there . . .?" she asked carefully.

Hannah heard a groan a couple feet away from her.

"Harry?"

"Hannah?"

"Remus?"

"Tonks?"

"I take it you got here all right?" Remus asked Tonks, attempting to keep Harry balanced on his feet.

Tonks chuckled.

"I think Hannah's a bit woozy," she joked.

Hannah tipped a bit to her right, slowly catching herself before she tumbled to the ground.

"Apparition is TERRIBLE," she admitted.

Harry murmured in agreement, which made Remus and Tonks laugh.

"You'll get used to it," chuckled Remus.

"I don't want to!" complained Hannah.

"Hannah, shut up so we can go inside the house. You haven't even looked at it yet!" interrupted Tonks.

Hannah opened her eyes slowly and had an intake of breath. The house was adorable, that is, if it's appropriate to call a house adorable.

"HARRY, LOOK AT THIS HOUSE. IT'S BEAUTIFUL!" screamed Hannah.

"OUCH. I'm right _here_, Hannah!" answered Harry.

He walked up next to her, also admiring the house. The two-story house was a pretty shade of ivory with a front door adorned with red and gold.

"Very Gryffindor-like," Harry admitted proudly.

Hannah smiled.

"I love it!" she said.

"Hah, wait until you see the inside! Also, for the record, I was hoping for at least some Hufflepuff pride, so we're going to paint at least one room yellow, got it?" instructed Tonks.

The other three nodded in agreement.

"Shall we go inside?" asked Remus.

Hannah and Harry shared a look before racing to the front door, only to find themselves slamming into it and falling to the floor of the porch.

"I think it's locked . . ." groaned Harry.

Tonks laughed a bright laugh before jogging over to the twins and opening the front door with her keys.

"720 Mount St, Lima, Ohio. Hm, nice," Remus mumbled to no one in particular.

* * *

><p>The rest of August had passed by fairly quickly. School was quickly approaching and Harry and Hannah tried their best to get ready. They had called the Main Office and gotten a tour arranged for the Potter twins on the first day of school. Apparently, there was also another exchange student coming to Lima, so the three of them would take a tour together with a student tour guide.<p>

Over the month, they had some nice experiences, some weirder than others. Well, more like one event stood out from everything else. When Hannah unpacked her trunk after their arrival, fireworks flew out of her trunk and blew up in her face. Her hair turned into the infamous ginger Weasley hair colour for the rest of the week. Remus claimed she looked a lot like Lily, and even took a picture to capture the moment. They also visited some local clothing stores and purchased new clothes for all four of them. Harry and Hannah found exploring Lima pretty exciting; the Lima Bean was a nice hang out so they would stop by after school from time to time.

Soon enough, the first day of school came on the sixth of September.

"Bye Ton—I mean, bye mum!" called Hannah, as she and Harry exited out the front door.

"Bye, er, dad!" blurted out Harry.

Harry and Hannah had tried to get used to calling Remus and Tonks, mum and dad, but it was all too foreign to them. They hadn't called anyone "mum" or "dad" in fourteen years. They weren't even sure if they said it during the year and three months James and Lily were alive. The words "mum" and "dad" felt odd on their tongues, like it didn't belong, but they had to stick to the story if they wanted to stay away from Voldemort.

Eventually, after about thirty minutes of walking and taking a couple wrong turns, the twins reached William McKinley High School. Hannah sneaked a side-glance at her brother as they approached the front door.

"Ready?" asked Harry.

Hannah nodded uneasily.

"Let's go find the Main Office," she said.

Harry nodded in turn, also.

William McKinley was definitely different than what they would have expected. It was nothing like Hogwarts. Obviously, it was much smaller with less staircases, and the lack of _moving_ staircases. More importantly, Harry had gotten shoved into the lockers at least three times on their way to the office. Something about "funny glasses" . . .

"Is this the Main Office?" Hannah asked the lady sitting down at her desk.

The lady looked up from her computer screen with an unimpressed expression, and motioned her head for them to walk into the room beyond.

"Er, thanks . . ." muttered Harry.

The twins exchanged looks and Hannah went to go open the door. As they entered, they found a man sitting at his desk, chatting with what appeared to be a student. The student turned around and smiled at the twins.

"Hello!" they said in a foreign accent.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Whoa! Wonder who thaaaat could be ;D Cliffhangerrrrr. (Terrible cliffhanger!) Don't forget to submit OCs!

Requirements:

Name (Nothing crazy like Azaria or whatever. Normal names, please! I can't stand it when people use the weirdest names for their OCs!)

Age & Grade

Appearance (that includes height & weight)

Personality

Friends (Like, the social group that they'd be associated with.)

Sexual Orientation (I feel that it's semi-important. I mean, come on! We have supermegafoxyawesome Santana and Kurt :D)

For the Trouble Tones: What song would you audition with?

For the bullies/b****es: How mean are you willing to get? (And not too crazy! This is rated T!)

For the friends of Harry/Hannah: How would you approach them?

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Pureblood, half-blood, muggle-born, or muggle? (I'm hoping for them to meet one witch/wizard)


	5. Maybe America Isn't So Bad

**A/N:** FOOLED YAH! You probably thought that it was going to be Damian, didn't you? :)

Anyways, hello! So it took me longer to update this one, because I wanted to give you guys at least a week to submit an OC. Unfortunately, I've only received 3 OC's. The open spots for an OC are in the Trouble Tones or one of the bullies, so submit _something_ if you have an idea. I'll give it another week. Check back in Chapter Four for the things you have to submit (besides the "For the friends of Harry/Hannah").

Also, I'm sorry if this chapter isn't the best. I was having writer's block due to my constant work from school :( Midterms are coming up unfortunately, which is a huge bummer. Also, I'm sorry if Damian and Harry aren't up to par. Remember that I'm really new at this, and this is mostly practice and a fun thing that I put together.

ONE MORE THING. (Sorry if I'm writing too much) Marie will be modeled after a friend I've made here :) Her account name is I-Await-A-Protector, and if you're a fan of the Weasley twins from the Harry Potter series, check out her stories! They're really good. And her OC has the same first name as mine haha!

**DISCLAIMER: **I always forget to write this :( I under no circumstances own the HP series or the Glee series. All of that goes to J.K. Rowling and Ryan Murphy.

* * *

><p>"My name's Marie," she said with a small smile.<p>

"French?" asked Harry, raising his eyebrows with a smile creeping upon his face.

Her accent reminded Harry of one of the Triwizard Tournament champions, Fleur Delacour, a French part-veela from Beauxbatons Academy.

Marie nodded her head as Harry smiled at her. Hannah looked at her brother curiously.

"What are you playing at?" Hannah whispered to Harry.

"I don't know! Nothing! I was just wondering . . ." he answered, a smile still plastered on his face.

"Mr. and Miss Potter, I assume?" asked Principal Figgins.

The twins nodded.

"I am the Principal of William McKinley. You may call me Mr. Figgins," he said in his usual, unemotional tone.

"Er, yes Mr. Figgins," said Hannah, awkwardly.

"This is Marie. She will be your guide around the school. She is a sophomore like you, and will be escorting you along with another exchange student. We are waiting for him right now," Mr. Figgins continued.

Just as Mr. Figgins said that, the door to his office burst open. A boy bolted in panting, but he was covered in what appeared to be a green slushie. There were a group of guys outside the office laughing, but they quickly ran off when Mr. Figgins tried to get a look at them.

"Sorry I'm late!" said the boy. He was trying to wipe the slushie from his face, but it was obviously stinging his eyes because he kept rubbing at them.

Hannah tugged on Harry's sleeve.

"Harry! His accent! That's round Northern Ireland! He's from the UK, like us!" she whispered, a smile on her face.

"My name's Damian McGinty. I'm the Irish exchange student, staying at the home of Brittany Pierce," he looked up with his piercing blue eyes, which caught Hannah's hazel ones.

Even though the corn syrup from the slushie hurt his eyes, he managed to keep them open a little bit. Hannah took a quiet, sharp intake of breath. She smiled at the new boy and he managed to smile back.

"Who did this to you?" asked Figgins, rising from his place at his desk.

"Erm, Brittany said his nickname was Rick the Stick . . .?" replied McGinty.

Figgins grew weary, slowly sitting back down. Hannah turned to the principal with a confused expression. Harry looked at Marie for an answer, but she merely shrugged, not knowing what to tell the dark-haired boy.

"Oh . . . well Mr. McGinty, go wash up and come back. Mr. Potter, do you mind going with him?" suggested Figgins.

"But sir, I—" started Harry.

He had no idea where the bathroom was, but Hannah gave him a look. She mouthed the words, "Just go and help him." Harry nodded and turned around to face Damian, who had a sheepish smile on his face. They turned to leave the office.

"Wait!" interrupted Hannah.

The boys turned around to face her. Damian was still attempting to keep his blue eyes open.

"You might want this McGinty . . ." she said softly, giving him a handful of tissues.

Damian chuckled, reaching for the tissues.

"British?" he asked. She smiled in agreement, which evidently made him smile, also. "Thanks . . . erm . . ."

Hannah opened her mouth to speak, but Harry took this moment to step in.

"Potter. Hannah Potter. She's my sister. My twin sister. I'm Harry. Her twin brother," interjected Harry.

Hannah rolled her eyes and cleared her throat.

"I think he gets it, Harry," said Hannah, giving him an irritable look.

Harry merely shrugged her off and motioned for Damian to go out the door.

"Potter," he said to Hannah.

He called her by her surname, but she happened to like it. It wasn't the way Malfoy sneered at her surname, or the way Snape seemed to hate it completely. She wouldn't say it under any other circumstances, but it was playful. Her thoughts in her head seemed to conflict each other on her word choice.

_Playful? What are you, Lavender Brown? _Hannah shook it off and nodded to him.

"McGinty," she said with a smile.

Harry and Marie watched their exchange like it was a tennis tournament. Unfortunately, they both had different views on the exchange. Being the big brother, Harry wasn't growing fond of the Irish boy. Marie, on the other hand, was a bit excited about a new relationship forming at McKinley. If she and Hannah became good friends, she could always tease Hannah about this recent exchange.

Damian nodded and walked through the doorway with Harry following closely behind him.

"Awkward, much . . ." mumbled Hannah.

Marie laughed.

"Your brother does that often?" asked Marie.

"Harry? He did the same thing to me last year at the Yule-erm, the school dance," she replied spitefully. "Don't get me wrong, I love my brother, but he can get a little out of hand . . ."

Marie nodded in agreement.

"I know what you mean. My brother used to do that to me, but he started college in Canada this year, so I don't see him too much anymore," Marie had a nostalgic look on her face, reminiscing on some pleasant and some crazy moments.

Principal Figgins sat at his desk, attempting to find work to do while the girls talked. He was saved from an awkward moment when a man knocked on the door.

"Come in!" called Mr. Figgins.

"Figgins," greeted the man hopefully.

Marie turned over to Hannah to whisper in her ear.

"That's Mr. Schuester, he's the Spanish teacher, the Choir teacher and the teacher in charge of Glee Club. But Glee Club's like social suicide. Don't get me wrong, I'd love to join. It looks really fun, but I'm not comfortable with getting slushied, also known as what happened to Ireland, on a regular basis," whispered Marie.

She was serious, but Hannah couldn't see the harm behind it. Hannah nodded in understanding.

"Erm. Ireland?" Hannah whispered back.

"McGinty," replied Marie, "Sorry. I tend to give people nicknames like that in my head. I was about to call you Brown Eyes and your brother Green Eyes, mostly because you're twins but you still have some differences. You _are_ twins, right?"

"Yeah. I have my dad's eyes, and Harry has mum's eyes," said Hannah, who was nodding her head. Her thoughts had flashes of James and Lily before she realized that Remus and Tonks were portraying her parents in America.

"Yes, Will?" asked Mr. Figgins.

"Is it all right if the Glee Club could perform at the next pep rally? To attract more members, you know? We could use the people so that we have a better chance at Sectionals. A lot of the kids are graduating this year, and I think they'd want to go out with a bang!" offered Mr. Schuester enthusiastically.

Mr. Schuester looked at Figgins with hopeful eyes.

"I don't know about this, Will. Your Glee Club has performed inappropriate songs like Toxic by Britney Spears and the TiK and the ToK by the rapper Ke-dollar sign-ha," replied Principal Figgins.

Marie snorted and giggled until Principal Figgins gave her a confused look. She stopped immediately and made herself look completely innocent.

"Don't forget that the TiK and the ToK ended with two of your students throwing up on the stage!" reprimanded Principal Figgins.

Mr. Schuester looked down; things weren't looking too good.

"Then, I'll make sure the kids don't go overboard and that we'll do positive songs!" argued Mr. Schuester. He really wanted his students to be able to perform.

"No, Will! My decision is final, and the Glee Club can _not_ perform at the next pep rally!" finished Principal Figgins.

Mr. Schuester hung his head in defeat, and exited out of the office, but not without a quick, "Try out for Glee Club!" to Hannah and Marie. The two girls exchanged a look and gave Principal Figgins a sheepish smile.

_America's sure to be interesting . . ._ Hannah thought to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: I still have a nagging feeling that I wrote this poorly :( .)**

Meanwhile in the boys' bathroom, Damian was washing his face at one of the sinks while Harry was leaning up against the wall. There was a detectable awkward tension in the room, and both boys could sense it.

"Hey, Harry?" Damian asked quietly.

"Yeah, McGinty," said Harry, with a slight attitude forming.

Damian winced inwardly, washing the green slushie out of his hair.

"Erm, I don't know what I did to offend you or if there's something about me that you don't like, I apologize. I just wanted some friends . . ." mumbled Damian. "Most people, including Brittany, don't understand my accent, which is probably much harder to understand than your English one. Sometimes Brittany doesn't even realize that I'm speaking English . . . but then again, she's not exactly the brightest one of them all. Erm, but that's beside the point. It's hard being the new kid, you know? Then again, you have your sister so you aren't completely alone. I thought that maybe we'd have more in common since we're from the UK . . ."

Damian soon got to the point of rambling where Harry had to clap in Damian's face to get his attention.

"Damian," Harry said seriously.

"Yeah?" replied Damian nervously; he felt a lecture coming on.

"I'm sorry."

Damian did a double take.

"Excuse me, what?"

"I was watching you and my sister and I turned into this overprotective brother," shrugged Harry. "I didn't mean to come off so nasty. I reckon she's annoyed with me right now, anyways . . . Although if do you fancy my sister, be careful. Sometimes she gets her guard up before letting people in."

Damian scoffed.

"What? I don't _fancy_ her," muttered Damian.

"_Right,_ and my name's Voldemort," retorted Harry.

Damian's head jerked up.

"What?" he questioned.

Harry's eyes widened slightly.

"Erm, nothing!" replied Harry.

Harry could tell that Damian wanted to say something, but thankfully he left the topic alone.

"As long as we're talking about girls," trailed off Damian. "What about you and the girl sitting next to Hannah?"

Harry scoffed also, which in turn caused Damian to raise his eyebrows, something he did quite often.

"Marie? I just met her! I don't fancy her!" Harry countered.

Damian smiled.

"Good, then you can't bother me about Hannah," chuckled Damian.

Harry and Damian shared a quick laugh.

"I'll be your friend Damian," Harry blurted out.

Damian seemed to perk up at the mention of this.

"Really?" he asked hopefully.

Harry nodded.

"I sort of left my best mates back at home, so . . ."

"Friends?" asked Damian.

"Friends," concluded Harry.

The two boys smiled and shook hands. Damian had finished getting the green slushie out of his hair and face until he looked down and realized his shirt was wet and sticky.

"Er . . ."

In his mind, Harry was debating whether to use magic or to just let it go. He couldn't show Damian that he was a wizard. It'd break the Statute of Secrecy and get expelled from Hogwarts, or even worse, get his wand broken. An ongoing argument was playing in his mind until he snapped back to reality and reached out to Damian.

"Here, give it to me," said Harry.

Damian raised his eyebrows and Harry shrugged. Finding nothing wrong with the situation, Damian took of the shirt and gave it to Harry.

"Just wash up or something so you're not sticky," said Harry.

"What are you going to do with . . .?" asked Damian.

Harry simply ignored him and retreated into one of the stalls in the bathroom. He took a deep breath and quietly took out his wand, making sure not to let Damian know what he was doing. Harry pointed the tip to Damian's shirt and whispered, "_Scourgify."_ The shirt was cleaned of all evidence of the green slushie. Harry produced some hot air from the tip of his wand and dried the shirt.

"Erm . . . you done yet, mate?" Damian asked nervously.

Harry jumped a bit, realizing he wasn't alone and he had to keep the magic on a minimum.

"Yeah! Er, hold on a second," said Harry, quickly putting his wand away and stepping out of the stall.

Damian's eyes widened when he saw his dry shirt.

"Wow, thanks Harry!" he said happily.

Harry nodded, and realized what Damian was wearing.

"Hey, Damian . . . why are you wearing all green?" asked a curious Harry.

Damian's cheeks obtained a pink tint as he smiled sheepishly.

"Brittany thinks I'm a leprechaun and I've been trying to get into her pot of gold, if you know what I mean," chuckled Damian.

Harry took a little longer to comprehend what Damian said. The way he said "you know what I mean" sounded like "you-na-wha-me." But he nodded anyway.

"Now that I think about it . . . I think I'd better stop with it," said Damian, his thoughts slowly drifting to Hannah.

"Yeah, you're not getting into my sister's 'pot of gold'," Harry said seriously.

Damian smiled at him sheepishly again.

"Right, sorry."

Harry chuckled at how uncomfortable Damian had just become.

"Come on, let's get back to the girls . . . and Figgins, too, I suppose."

Damian let out a laugh as the boys exited the bathroom.

_Maybe this won't be such a bad year, _thought Harry.

* * *

><p><strong>DON'T FORGET YOUR OC'S! <strong>Either a member of the** Trouble Tones or a bully.**

Oh! and if you're an American. Vote for Harry Potter in all it's categories in the Virgin Media Movie Awards thing! Daniel Radcliffe & Tom Felton in "Guy of the Year", Emma Watson in "Girl of the Year", HPDHp2 in "Best Family Movie of the Year", Harry vs. Voldemort in "Scene of the Year", Voldemort in "Villain of the Year" and whatever else it's in. Vote for Twi***** in Most Disappointing Movie of the Year! And vote the Hunger Games for "Most Wanted Movie of 2012"!


	6. Cause We Got The Beat

**A/N:** Hey! I am SO SO SO SO SOOOO sorry for the late update :( I've been so busy with school. And I've had major writer's block because my brain is so crammed with the information from this past semester (Midterms. Ugh!) Also, I'm sorry if this chapter isn't very good. I kind of did it over time, and haven't had much time to read it over again. Oh, and their teachers are kind modeled after my teachers haha (: I also realize that they don't have a free period, but that is because in my school, we don't have free period, sadly! So I'm writing this on the schedule I know.

**OC'S:** Submissions for the OC's have been really slow, and I haven't gotten many. So I'm closing that. Sorry, but please do not send anymore OC's. Thanks to the people who did submit some!

Marie De Fosse (that last name isn't finalized) is made after a friend I've made on here (I-Await-A-Protector) She's really amazing, and if you're a fan of Harry Potter (which you should be if you're reading this) then please go read that! Also if you like the Weasley twins, please read her stories, they're fantastic!

Thank you ladyluck96 for submitting Ashley O'Leary (:

James Munoz  
>is inspired by one of my very close friends (:<p>

Lance De Leon is inspired by one of my old friends, who I miss talking to very much.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I own Glee. Nor do I own the song "We Got The Beat"!

* * *

><p>The boys had retreated back to Mr. Figgins office, walking in on a small conversation between Hannah and Marie. Harry smiled to Marie as Damian smiled to Hannah, which earned them both a small smile back. Principal Figgins cleared his throat, causing the four to turn and face him.<p>

"Now that you are all here," he said in his boring voice, "Marie will be your tour guide around McKinley. She is a sophomore just like the three of you."

Marie smiled at the three foreign exchange students, making a mental note to get used to their accents. Mr. Figgins handed Harry, Hannah and Damian each a yellow booklet that had the name "William McKinley High School 2011 - 2012" on it.

"Those booklets are about electives that you can take here at McKinley. Electives are your extracurricular activities, if you didn't know. I don't know what they use in England and Ireland. I'd hope that you'd take a look at them and decide on a world language and one elective. World Languages are also listed in those booklets," said Principal Figgins, running through everything fast. He had probably wasted some time waiting for Damian to rid himself of the green slushie.

Principal Figgins handed the three of them each a manila folder with a few papers inside of them. They accepted them carefully. Damian had an idea what was in them, but Harry and Hannah on the other hand were not informed of this by Mr. Lanthum and didn't know what to expect. The Potters opened them slowly, looking through each document, carefully examining them.

"This is a folder of your schedule, a map of the school, fliers for clubs and some other papers. Marie, you've already received your schedule in the mail, yes?" asked Principal Figgins.

Marie nodded her head, peeking at Hannah's schedule.

"Now, I'm aware that your schedules don't have a class for Period 10, but that is because that is where your elective will be put once you choose it. I'll need an answer by Wednesday, so we can put that in," he said.

Principal Figgins was right; the space for Period 10 was blank. Hannah studied her schedule carefully, memorizing which class she had when. It was certainly much more different than her timetables at Hogwarts.

**Period 1/2 - Honors English 2 - Mr. Knight - 205**

**Period 3 - U.S. History 1 Honors - Mr. Cowan - 212**

**Period 4 - Honors Chemistry - Mrs. Thorne - 141**

**Period 5 - Lunch**

**Period 6/7 - Honors Geometry - Ms. Whitaker - B202**

**Period 8 - P.E./Health 2 - Ms. Sutton**

**Period 9 - French 1 - Ms. Delacour - A02**

**Period 10 - _**

"Mr. Figgins?" Hannah asked quietly.

Principal Figgins turned his attention to the girl.

"Does McKinley offer choir as an, erm, elective?" she asked, making her English accent sound clearer with more distinction in her words.

Harry turned to his sister confusedly. She never showed much of an interest in choir at Hogwarts. Sure, the frogs in the frog choir fascinated her, but she didn't make a move to join it immediately.

"Yes, it does," Principal Figgins said quietly. The arts weren't big on his list. "Is that something you would like to do?"

Hannah nodded eagerly as Principal Figgins typed up some things on the computer. A noise came from the side of the room, which made Hannah snap her head towards it. She relaxed when she realized what it was. It was merely a printer, and it was currently being used. Principal Figgins walked over to the printer and took the paper off of the tray. He handed it to Hannah and she took it from his hand.

"That's your new schedule," he said in a monotone. Period 10 now read Choir with Mr. Schuester in 180.

"Mr. Figgins, could I take choir, also?" said Damian, in his thick Irish accent.

Principal Figgins looked puzzles so Damian repeated himself. Even after the second try, Principal Figgins could not understand the boy. Hannah and Marie giggled as Harry elbowed Damian jokingly.

"He asked if he could take choir also, sir," said Harry, with a smirk on his face. Harry didn't know if Damian truly wanted to be in choir or if he just wanted to have a class with Hannah. Although, by peeking at both of their schedules, they had all the same classes together. Harry had every class with them except Chemistry and U.S. History 1.

"Oh. Very well then," said Figgins, not too enthusiastically. He repeated the same schedule changing process and handed Damian his new schedule.

"Mr...Potter, while I'm doing this, have you decided on an elective yet?" Principal Figgins asked.

Harry thought it over for a second. Choir wasn't something he was big on. Of course, it was fun to sing the Hogwarts school song, especially when Fred and George always sang it to a slow funeral march, but it wasn't a main thing he wanted to do during his time here.

"I'll think it over, thank you, Professor. I mean, Mr. Figgins," Harry said politely.

Principal Figgins nodded.

"Well, if that's all . . . Marie, please give the new students their tour," he said, nodding them off.

Marie stood up, motioning for the three foreigners to follow her. She made her way out of the office with the others following suit. Quickly poking her head out of the doorway into the hallway, Marie checked to make sure the hallway was clear of any bullies. She really didn't want a repeat of Damian's slushie incident. Marie waved her hand over, signaling Harry, Hannah and Damian that it was safe, and they walked into the hallways of McKinley.

"Let me see your schedules?" she asked, putting her hand out.

Hannah and Damian handed her the newly printed schedules as Harry scrambled to get his from the manila folder.

"Hm, you guys have the same exact schedule . . . nice," said Marie, smirking inwardly. _I wonder how things will turn out for them_, she thought.

Marie looked Harry's way just when he got his schedule. Unfortunately, he had dropped the folder and all of its contents, sending them flying across the hall. Harry hung his head in embarrassment, hoping Marie wouldn't see the slight blush coming to his cheeks. She giggled, which caused Hannah and Damian to raise their eyebrows at the two. Harry went to retrieve the papers as he handed Marie his schedule.

"Hah, that's funny! Our schedules are exactly the same, also. You and I, not Hannah and Damian. Er, sorry about that," she chuckled nervously. "Well, we all have everything together except Chemistry, History and electives, you still have to choose your elective of course, Harry."

"Yeah," said Harry, smiling and nodding.

Hannah laughed at how flustered her twin brother was. This caused Harry and Marie to turn their heads at her, but she merely shrugged her shoulders.

"So where's our first class?" Damian asked, saving Hannah from what could've been an awkward, interrogative moment.

Marie smiled.

"First off, we all have English together with Mr. Knight. I heard he's pretty cool, this is my first year with him, by the way. He's just down the hall," Marie said, pointing to a classroom that was a couple doors down. "Figgins said we didn't really need to go to class today, unless the tour didn't take long. So do you want to go to class and just go through each class as the day goes on?"

She didn't really want to go to class, but it was their first day, so she'd let them do what they want.

"Erm, maybe you could just show Damian and I where the . . ." she started, looking back at her schedule quickly. "Chemistry and History class are, since we don't have that with you guys."

"History's just farther than English and Chem is on the other hallway," Marie said, waving her hand in the direction of the classes.

Hannah and Damian nodded. _I hope he knows where we're going because for some reason, I find this more difficult than Hogwarts . . ._ Hannah thought.

"So let's go?" asked Marie.

Harry, Hannah and Damian nodded, following her into the classroom. They walked into a medium-sized classroom to find about twenty pairs of eyes staring at them. Marie smiled awkwardly, waving at the students.

"Hi Mr. Knight. These are the new exchange students, and apparently all four of us are in your class," Marie said, shrugging off the awkwardness.

"Very well then, sit down in whatever empty seat you find," he said, going back to what he was originally talking about before they interrupted.

There were four seats across the middle of the room, so they all sat down next to each other. Going left to right, Damian, Hannah, Harry and then Marie. The rest of English class passed by rather quickly, Harry almost falling asleep until Mr. Knight joked around with him by slamming a book on his desk. "In what ways did the divine interference in the Odyssey aid as well as hinder the people of the ancient world?" he would yell, freaking Harry out and causing him to stutter under the pressure. Needless to say, English class was sure to be eventful for the rest of the school year.

When the time came for Hannah and Damian to go to History, they failed to follow Marie's directions and ended up walking into B212, a Spanish class. When Hannah saw Mr. Schuester, she knew they were in the wrong classroom and grabbed Damian's hand, dragging him out of the room.

"How awkward . . ." Damian said, chuckling, causing Hannah to laugh. By the time they reached History, Hannah was still holding onto his hand, but Damian didn't mind at all.

Period four came, minutes later, with Hannah and Damian switching classes with Harry and Marie. This time, they didn't get lost and were there on time. They took their seats next to each other, declaring their status as lab partners, something Hannah had blurted out. In other ways, Chemistry was filled with laughs from Hannah and Damian's table.

It was soon time for lunch, and Hannah and Damian met up with Harry and Marie halfway to the school cafeteria.

"So how was History and Chem?" asked Marie nonchalantly.

"It was all right, although, I don't think I'll be enjoying History very much. I couldn't stand it at my old school . . ." muttered Hannah.

"Chemistry will be fun though," Damian laughed.

Hannah laughed, remembering the stupid things they did.

"This guy fell off his stool!" Hannah laughed out.

Marie smiled, a friendship was definitely brewing. Harry, on the other hand, was still apprehensive about his baby sister growing up.

They reached the cafeteria and Harry went to open the door for the other three.

"Oooh, a gentleman," giggled Marie, sending Harry a smile as she walked through the door, searching for a table.

Hannah smirked at her twin brother, giving him a wink and short laugh. Damian followed Hannah into the cafeteria, elbowing his new friend. Harry was quickly becoming very flustered.

"Marie!" someone called.

The four of them turned their heads to see a table with some people waving her over. Marie smiled and told the three to come with her.

"Hey guys! These are the new exchange students. This is Harry and Hannah Potter from . . . Birmingham, England, right?" she said, pointing to the twins. "Also known as Green Eyes and Brown Eyes."

"Twins!" said one of the girls. She was very bubbly and bouncy.

"That's Ashley by the way, she's a junior," said Marie, introducing her friend. "And this is Ireland-I mean, Damian McGinty! He's from . . ."

"Derry, Northern Ireland," said Damian, proud of his town and country.

"From Derry, Northern Ireland," said Marie, laughing at her name mistake. "Sorry about that."

Damian shrugged it off, "It's okay."

"You guys want to sit?" said one of the boys at the table.

"This is James. He's Filipino! And a sophomore, like us," Marie introduced a tall boy with glasses and somewhat tanned skin.

Harry, Hannah and Damian nodded at James's question, taking seats at the table, as Marie went around the table and sat across from them.

"So you guys are from the UK, huh? My name's Lance, by the way," asked the boy named Lance.

The three foreigners nodded happily.

"That's so cool-" started Ashley, but she was interrupted by a band playing some music at the front of the cafeteria.

"_See the people walkin' down the street!"_ sang a girl with brown hair and a strong voice.

She along with a fairly large group of people began to sing "We Got The Beat" as well as dancing around the cafeteria and on the tables. Marie was singing along to them, making a couple funny faces, her friends joining in. Damian began to sing also, causing Hannah to giggle, and sing along as well. She tugged on her brother's sleeve, silently asking him to sing, too. Eventually, Harry gave in, and their whole table was singing along to what Hannah assumed was the Glee Club.

_Why is this considered "social suicide"? It's so much fun!_ she thought with a smile.

The song eventually came to end, and there was laughter from their table. All was well until a boy yelled out "FOOD FIGHT!"

Marie's eyes widened as she screamed "DUCK!" to the new kids. The three followed her directions and Hannah crawled under the table, with Harry and Damian coming to her side. Hannah peeked her head out to see the girl who started the song get hit with spaghetti.

_Ewww . . ._ Hannah thought. Hannah's head almost got hit with a Snapple bottle, but due to her experience in dueling, she was able to react quickly and get back under the table. The bottle had missed her head by a few inches, smashing onto the linoleum floor. Harry grabbed his sister and pulled her back quickly, not wanting her to get glass in her head.

"That was very . . . pleasant," joked Damian.

Hannah smiled at him.

"I want to join Glee club," Hannah said with a bright smile.

"Do you want to get pelted with food?" said Harry, pleading that his sister not join Glee club and get herself into trouble.

"But it's fun! Who cares!" argued Hannah.

"But you'll get slushied like Damian did this morning," retorted Harry.

Damian blushed at the incident. That slushie really stung his eyes . . . He wanted to join Glee Club also, but he wasn't sure if he'd want to get bullied even more. He was already the new kid, and he didn't want to push the envelope too much.

"Then I'll open my mouth when they throw it, so I can drink it . . . or eat it . . . whatever you do with thing," joked Hannah, winking at her brother.

Harry gave her a knowing look.

"There's nothing wrong with Glee Club, Harry! Look at them, they had so much fun performing," said Hannah, trying to support her decision.

"I'll join," interrupted Damian.

Hannah looked at him happily, inwardly squealing. Behind Hannah's back, Harry was giving Damian threatening looks, not wanting him to agree to this. But he stopped as soon as Hannah turned around.

"See Harry! Damian's going to join. So I'll have him, you don't have to worry too much, please," pleaded Hannah.

Harry took a deep sigh and looked between Damian and Hannah.

"Fine. But you can only go if Damian goes!" agreed Harry.

"Oh don't worry, your little head, brother dearest. I bet you twenty pounds that I'll eventually get you to join Glee Club," challenged Hannah, looking her brother in the eyes.

Harry raised his eyebrows.

"Oh, really? Hah, you really want to lose twenty pounds? Sure, whatever," agreed Harry.

Hannah put her hand out, for them to shake on their deal. Harry grabbed his sister's Hannah and shook it hard, completely ignoring the screams and shouts from the food fight above.

"So how about some footy?" offered Damian.

Hannah looked at him confused for a bit, not completely used to remembering Muggle sports.

"The Blues all the way!" said Harry.

"Actually, I think Man City's better . . ." retorted Damian.

"What chu talkin' 'bout?" Harry tried to say in his best American accent, which wasn't very good.

Hannah laughed at her brother's attempt at an American accent as the boys continued to banter on about football.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Reviews :D? Favourites :D? Story Alert :D? Constructive criticism :D? I know this chapter was probably bad. And I'm sorry if the story feels slow, but I'm still introducing everything. Things will begin to pick up when Harry, Hannah and Damian get the swing of Muggle &/ American life (:

One more thing! I don't know how valuable twenty pounds are in the UK unfortunately...xD I'm hoping it's a little valuable when you're a regular 15-year-old kid, haha!


End file.
